Huh?
by pitaC89
Summary: ONESHOT! Koji and Optimus end up in the future for a little while. Set in RiD...kind of. Slight humor, mainly something that came out of my mind while skating.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: ONESHOT. I came up with this when I was rollerblading and high on endorphins so that's why it's so weird. Set in RiD…kind of

"What's going on?" Optimus demanded as the base shook with yet another tremor.

"I'm not quite sure. I think the time and space barriers have become unstable!" T-Ai yelled.

"What!?" Optimus asked. The roar of the shaking had become deafening.

"A rift in time is opening. And we have no idea where or when it goes," T-Ai yelled back.

"Ahh," Koji cried out as he was thrown to the ground by the increasingly violent tremors.

Then a bright light filled the base. When it finally dimmed Optimus and Koji had vanished.

"That's not good," Sideburn commented, dumbly.

"Ya think?" said Ultra Magnus, sarcastically.

* * *

Optimus and Koji were shocked to find themselves standing in what appeared to be a Cybertronian research facility. Well Optimus was anyway, Koji had no idea what a Cybertronian research facility looked like.

"Where are we?" Koji asked.

"It looks like we're on Cybertron. But where is everyone?" Optimus asked.

"If you mean the people who are suppose to work here, then they're on a coffee break. If you mean whoever was with you before you were brought here, they're probably still where ever you came from," a voice emanated from behind a large machine. A blonde man stood up and walked around the machine. "Sorry about that. This thing keeps causing ripples in the fabric of time. It's still in the testing phase," the blonde sighed.

"Can you send us back?" Optimus asked eyeing the man strangely.

"Sure. I just have to reset the machine and type in you time coordinates. It'll just take me a few minutes," the blonde said.

"What if we don't know our time coordinates?" Koji asked.

"Don't worry. The computer can find that out," the man said as he opened a panel on the front of the machine. A red haired toddler tumbled out.

"How'd you get in there, Miko?" the blonde asked with genuine confusion. The toddler shrugged.

Optimus and Koji sweat dropped. Optimus wondered if Cybertron had failed to develop child welfare services when they decided to employ humans.

"Try not to windup trapped inside the core power source again. Your mommy got really mad at me for that," the blonde told the toddler, who Optimus could only assume was the man's son.

"OKway," the boy replied.

"Now, where are my tools?" the blonde asked himself. Miko pointed at another panel. "Not again," the blonde moaned. He opened the panel and, sure enough, his tools fell out. "Did you see who did this?" the blonde asked Miko.

"Uncie Sideswipe," Miko grinned.

"Well Daddy's going to have a talk with Uncle Sideswipe about this. Hold these," he said placing the tools on his son's lap.

"You two might want to sit down. Well actually I need Optimus to stay standing for the computer to scan him so it can tell us your time coordinates. There's a cot over there if you want to sit down Koji," the blonde said, pointing at the other wall.

"How did you—"

"How did I know your names? This is the future Optimus. And you really haven't changed all that much over the years," the Blonde said.

"Okay. How did you know Koji's name?" Optimus asked.

"Future," was all the blonde man said, rolling his eyes. Optimus felt a slight pang of annoyance at the show of disresepect.

"Alright. This thing's ready to scan now. Optimus could you move to the left a little?" the blonde asked.

"Um… okay," Optimus still too shocked by recent occurrences to do anything but comply.

"Just a minute… there. Done. Okay, you're Optimus Prime from the Earth year 1995. Time coordinates B59-198998," the blonde said.

"Now I just have to type them in and … it's ready," the blonde smiled. "You two need to stand where you were when you arrived."

Koji and Optimus hurried to their original spots just so they didn't have to deal with the crazy man any longer.

"Alight. Miko say goodbye to Optimus and Grampa," the Blonde told his son.

"Bye Oppie. Bye Grampa," Miko waved.

"Huh?" Koji looked shocked at the toddler.

"Bye Dad. See ya in a few years," the blonde man waved. The look on Koji's face right before he was transported back to his own time was one of complete and total shock.

"Sorry Dad, but the time line has to stay the same," the blonde chuckled to himself before kneeling back down to continue the repairs on the time and space machine.

"Grampa," Miko squealed in delight.

"Huh? Oh crap!" the blonde haired man didn't move fast enough to escape the sharp backhand to the back of his head.

"Oww. What was that for?" The blonde glared at an older brunette who appeared to be in his late forties.

"Giving me gray hair when I was twelve and cussing in front of my grandson," the older man said, taking a sip of his coffee. "How does the device work?"

"Good apparently. You should already know that, Dad," the blonde reminded.

"Yeah, well, it's been awhile," the older man grunted.

Suddenly they were both unexpectedly hit over the head with a cane.

"Oww," the man and his son groaned.

"What was that for, Grampa?" the blonde asked rubbing his head.

The cane wielding man pointed at the forty-some-year-old. "That was for you giving me gray hair and making me feel old." Then he pointed at the blonde. "And that was for giving him gray hair and making me feel even older."

Miko clapped at his father and grandfather's scolding. His great-grampa always said the funniest things when Daddy and Grampa did something to make him mad. But not as funny as Uncle Sideswipe or Uncle Magnus or even Uncle Sideburn. But Great-Grampa Onishi was still pretty funny.

AN: I think of some weird things when I'm skating. Usually it's a Bloody Jack( book about a girl who dresses up as a boy and joins the British navy in the late 1700's)crossover which involves turning a lot of guy characters into girls. That won't be appearing here anytime soon.


End file.
